


Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Five

by lauriegilbert



Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: These are the drabbles from the fifth week I participated in B2S. Theme was the '09 Trek Gag Reel. Included are:Sulu/Chekov - It's a good thing I'm drunkSpock/Nero - Love messagesUhura/Gaila - You just closed his face IN THE DOOR! I LIKE his face!Kirk/McCoy - How'd your dick get in my mouth?Young Kirk/Officer - The officer's nameSulu/Chekov - In Russia we dance like this.
Relationships: Gaila/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Patrol Officer, Nero/Spock (Star Trek), Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Five

Sulu/Chekov - It's a good thing I'm drunk

The two men twirled across the dance floor, the smaller blond leading the other in an intricate dance.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm drunk," Sulu said, trying to hide his face in Chekov's shoulder. "There's no way I'd be able to handle this otherwise."  
  
"What are you taking about?" Chekov asked as he led them deftly away from Spock and Uhura. "It is only dancing."  
  
"But I'm doing the girl part," Sulu explained. "And we aren't even a couple."  
  
"This makes a difference for you?" Confusion was clearly written on Chekov's face if Sulu had bothered to look up. "Two single people cannot dance together? Especially if ordered to by their Captain?"  
  
"Kirk'll never let me live this down," Sulu sighed. "And yes, it makes a difference. I mean, not for the dancing but for the-"  
  
Chekov rubbed their groins together, making sure that Sulu knew he wasn't the only one that was clearly enjoying the dance. "Perhaps we should change that thing about not being couple, yes?"

  
Spock/Nero - Love messages

Spock,  
  
I hate you. I hate your family and everything about you. I will destroy you, your planet, and everything you care about. I will live to see you dead, and will delight in dancing on your grave every day of what remains of my life, and my children will do so after me, and their children there after.  
  
Nero  
  
-  
  
Nero,  
  
I love you too.  
  
Spock

  
Uhura/Gaila - You just closed his face IN THE DOOR! I LIKE his face!

Uhura grinned as the door slammed. "There."  
  
"You just . . . I can't believe you just did that!" Gaila had pretended not to be upset while Jim was being ousted out, but alone together she let her emotions show. "I'd just told him I loved him, and you kick him out of the room?"  
  
"You don't love Kirk, you love how he makes you feel."  
  
"And you just closed his face in the door! I LIKE his face." Gaila stood up and stepped toward her roommate. "I know I said I wouldn't bring guys back anymore but really, did you have to be so rude?"  
  
"I was rude?" Uhura asked, equally upset. "You're the one who was going to sleep with Kirk, of all people. You know how I feel about him."  
  
Gaila nodded, "And you and I had an agreement, it doesn't matter who I fuck as long as I came back to you afterward."  
  
"Just not Kirk," Uhura said before pulling Gaila into a deep kiss.

Kirk/McCoy - How'd your dick get in my mouth?

Jim moaned and rolled over, landing on top of something but not thinking anything of it. He was too hungover to care if he'd landed on a pile of uniform or lumpy pillow. It was too regular an occurance for him.  
  
But then the lump of whatever groaned and pushed him off. "Jim?" it asked. "How the hell did your dick just end up in my mouth?"  
  
"Wha --?" was the only answer the question got.  
  
"Your dick," Bones repeated. "Was just in my mouth. I woke up with it in my mouth."  
  
Jim smirked. "Was it good for you?" He couldn't remember why he was in bed with Bones, and naked, but it was definitely a good way to start his morning.

Young Kirk/Officer - The officer's name

Kirk pulled himself up over the ledge and stood tall, looking the officer in the eye. "Is there a problem, officer?"  
  
"Citizen, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is James T. Kirk," he answered proudly. "What's yours?"  
  
Even with the robotic mask on his face, Jim could see the exasperation on his face. "My name is none of your concern," the officer answered. "You are under arrest."  
  
"If you won't tell me your name, I'm going to have to call you Miranda," Jim laughed. "Miranda, you get it?"  
  
The officer sighed and put the cuffs around the kid's wrists. For the third time this month.

Sulu/Chekov - In Russia we dance like this.

Chekov sat at the table, watching most of his fellow crew dance. "They are doing it so wrong," he sighed into his drink.  
  
"Look pretty good to me," Sulu said, glancing over. "Kirk and Uhura are both pretty damn good lookin' out there."  
  
"No, is all wrong," Chekov said again.  
  
"I don't see you showing them how to do it, then," Sulu pointed out.  
  
"Fine." Chekov finished his drink in one large swallow and set the glass down loudly. "Come, I show you how we dance in Russia. Dancing was invented there."  
  
Sulu grinned. Chekov was always adorable when he pretended to know how to dance.


End file.
